Beyond train rides
by Stella-Di-Yuki
Summary: While hiding from the law may be difficult and stressful, having an over protective and mischievous entity always makes things better... except when said entity decides to ignore her commands. All Jodie wanted was some sleep, and instead, she get's side tracked by Aiden's pranksーand yet not only that, by some memories as well. One shot! Rated T for language.


**I absolutely fell in love with this game and the overall relationship development between Jodie and Aiden, so I couldn't resist in indulging in some fanfiction-**

**-But there wasn't any! Come on guys! It's been a full day, and not one story has been submitted for this category! Shame on you all! (Just kidding guys~) But I decided to kick things off with a little humorous one shot.**

**This takes place when Jodie hitched a ride on the train while running away. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_Here we go, Aiden._

The train had just arrived at the station, turning what was once a lifeless scene around the small brunette girl into a busling one, despite the late hours. The moment wouldn't last long though, as everyone had their own lives to go about and would leave just as quickly as they had arrived. The station would die down in activity and once again be left mostly empty, and eerily silent until the next train would arrive to stirr things up once more.

Jodie Holmes hesitated briefly, cinnamon irises scanning the area briefly in a fit of paranoia, before stepping onto the train and making her way to a random seat beside the window. Thankfully, no one had found her yet; Everything was quiet and peaceful. She could feel the entity bound to her, Aiden, following close by, watching over her as usual.

_Together, just like always, right?_

Because of him, she never really felt alone when braving the most frightening and outrageous of adventures. He was always there close by and protecting her when she needed him the most. Sure, there was a time long ago while she was a child when she hated the invisible being with all her might. He was nothing but trouble, always causing a scene when it was absolutely unnecessary.

But he never left. Okay, so maybe being forcibly bound to each other against their will had something to do with that, but still! Aiden had protected her to the best of his ability, in the only way he knew how. It may have been a little violent, and yes, the entity was a rebellious one who sometimes lost control and went on a rampaging frenzyー But hey, it's the thought that counts, right?

_Please behave while we're here, Aiden. I'm going to take a nap, so you better not cause a scene..._

A small noise of conformation to the request was produced by the being as he hovered over her in an almost guardian like manner. With a small scoff, she placed her backpack in the storage compartment above before settling into the cheap seats of the train, taking both seats in an attempt to become a bit more comfortable. The angle at which her head rested against the window would surely make her neck sore, but she didn't care about that at the moment. All she wanted was some decent rest.

Eyes closed, she allowed her breath to even out, not even worrying of staying vigilant. Aiden would warn her if anything, of course. She could always count on him.

_One sheep, two sheep, three sheep, four. Five sheep, six sheepー_

_CLANG! _Over tumbled a man's laptop just a few seats in front of her, the man cursing out loud as he leaned over to quickly survey the damage. Jodie frowned with a roll of her eyes, knowing exactly what had happened.

_Aiden..._

No response came from the entity, and so she resumed in her quest for sleep.

_Now where was I?... right, Five sheep, six sheep, seven sheep, eight. Nine sheep, ten sheep, eleven sheepー_

And suddenly the woman two rows behind her was shivering, complaining of a draft of some sort and proceeding to mumble words that never failed to reach Jodie's ears. A grunt of frustration escaped the girl, glaring up into nothing as her eyes searched for the invisible trickster eternally tied to her. He really needed to stop grating on her nerves!

_Please, for the love of God, just let me sleep!_

_SPLASH! _The man right in front of her had his coffee practically explode all over him, staining his perfectly white and ironed shirt a deep brownish yellow. He yelped, standing up quickly and airing the fabric frantically before it could burn him. And now Jodie could practically hear the snicker coming from Aiden, and if the being had a physical form, it would no doubt be wearing a shit-eating grin. The bastard was doing this on purpose!

He always did this when she asked him to behave. It could be the smallest request, and he would be a big shot and take it to the next level, or twelve. She was pretty sure there was a difference between "scaring someone", and "burning their house down". But no, not in Aiden's book. He was a loose cannon. A hardcore rebel. A real tyrant. Watch out, we got a bad ass here!

She was just about to chew the entity out for being so troublesome when suddenly a hand was at her shoulder, causing her to jolt upright and stare at the smiling woman standing in the isle with a snack cart.

"Complimentary drink?" the woman asked over sweetly, the way that would suggest she's had a long day and would rather be home at that very moment. The brunette faltered for a moment before mumbling the request for water, eyes glancing back towards the man with spilt coffee as the attendant now caught sight of him.

Jodie went ignored after the bottle was handed to her, the woman catering to the man quickly while providing a new cup of coffee, along with various napkins for the clean up. Taking one large gulp of water, Jodie set the bottle aside, tossing the air one more glare in warning before becoming comfortable once more.

_Aiden, I swear to God, if you don't let me sleep, you're gonna regret it._

And of course, the daring bastard had to knock over her water in that instant.

The girl wanted to scream in frustration, but a gentle tug to her arm stopped all thoughts. She stared at the spot which was touched, glancing down at the water which now rolled side to side as if the being was trying to pick it back up. She sighed, unable to stay mad at the only constant in her life. Bending over with a grunt, she grabbed the bottle and placed it back on the small stand, once again getting comfortable before closing her eyes to try and sleep.

_One of these days, Aiden, you're going to be the death of me._

Aiden remained silent for a moment before the whispering echoed voice through her mind, _"I'll protect you..."_

She smiled a genuine smile at the distorted words, though as faint and weak from tiredness as that may be. She knew his words were true. After all, he had kept her same from the multiple entities that had attacked her during the fiasco at the lab. Every time an entity would try to harm her, Aiden was there to swoop in and save her, fighting dozens upon dozens of his own kind just to keep her safe. And in the end, once the gate was seal and all the entities were sucked back into the portal, she thought that her own invisible best friend was sucked into the portal with them. It was then that she had truly realized just how important Aiden was to her.

No, she couldn't think of that now. She had almost broken down in tears back then, and right now she just wanted some damn sleep. It seemed Aiden had quieted down from his rebellious high, and it would be perfect to catch up on her sleepー

_CLACK! _Over went her water bottle once more, jolting her to full consciousness once more.

"God dammit, Aiden, just let me sleep!" she groaned under her breath, shooting another glare to the entity that seemed to be beaming from his spot above her.

Damn him for sensing the mood...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**To be truthful, I haven't beaten the game yet but I'm pretty far. I apologize if these two are out of character, but honestly, the beauty of this game is that there is no definite "character" to them. It's all on your choices that determines how they act, what they would do, and what they wouldn't do. I guess this is just how I portray them.**

**Thank you for reading, please drop a review if you have time~**


End file.
